Growing Up
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one both chapters are focusing on two different things, Ch. 1: Timmy wants to prove he is growing up so asks to babysit Poof again, how will this time go? Ch.2: Cosmo and Wanda find out that Timmy now has feelings for Tootie and want to help without breaking the rules. Will they get caught and will Timmy stop them? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Timmy was growing up but Jordan already said that he would need his fairies for a long time. He hasn't even proven how grown up he is, he is 11 years old and will be a teenager next year as his 12 birthday is coming up around the corner this year. He knows that his parents will forget and will try to leave Vicky in charge of him. He's too old for a babysitter, well he think he is but his list of dead pets in the backyard was saying otherwise. Wanda and Cosmo won't even really let him take care of Sparky or his fairy odd baby, he knows that if it wasn't an emergency then he wouldn't be able to babysit Poof that one day. He feeds Sparky in his lost thoughts hiding quickly in his room, he doesn't even know if his parents know that his parents know he has a dog. He loves Sparky and will hate the day that he has to leave with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof because he's a fairy dog. However according to the video Cosmo and Wanda showed him that as long as he needs his fairies he won't lose them. He knows he is growing up a bit but he still needs his fairies. Especially with Vicky still babysitting him, he isn't old enough to be left home alone. He walks up with Sparky and sees that Wanda and Cosmo has been running around with their head cut off, again. He hasn't been aloud to babysit since the last time he did and messed up big time. Wanda and Cosmo weren't to happy with him that one day and he don't blame them. However, Poof is older now too he knows he can handle Poof now knowing what he is up against. He looks out the window next door and sees Tootie getting ready to play again, he blushes a bit while no one is looking. He doesn't know when he started feeling this way about her, probably when she got her growth spurt, he doesn't know what he will do when they are both teenagers and she is even more beautiful. He won't admit it though, but that is to expected, he was in love with Trixie for the longest time. He leaves the window and turns back to Cosmo and Wanda.

"You need help?" asks Timmy

"No it's okay Sport, we got this." says Wanda, she pats his head smiling

"Are you sure, you both look exhausted." says Timmy, worried

He loves his fairy oddparents he hates seeing them like this.

"Yeah, thanks though, why not play with Chester?" asks Cosmo

"He and his dad went on vacation, they won't be back till next week." says Timmy

"AJ?" asks Wanda

"Chicken Pox" says Timmy

"Elmer?" asks Cosmo

"Who do you think gave AJ chicken pox? Sanja too?" asks Timmy

"We don't want you sick too so why not stay away from those three for a bit? Just until they are better." says Wanda

"Okay" says Timmy

"Why not play some video games?" asks Cosmo

"...actually I have a better idea." says Timmy

"What's that honey?" asks Wanda

"What if you guys go take a day off and I babysit Poof? Hear me out before you guys start laughing. Look, you two have been taking care of me for the longest time, and now you are taking care of Poof too. You two have been out of it for two days, I know I messed up a while ago but I can handle it. I mean look at Sparky, he isn't dead yet which I am happy about. I know I can do it, if not Sparky here can get you guys in a nanosecond." says Timmy

They looked at each other they are exhausted and it has been a while since the babysitting incident.

"Let us think this over, Timmy. I mean you understand right?" asks Cosmo

"Yeah I know." says Timmy

They smile and go back to the fishbowl to take care of Poof and think over what Timmy was asking them to do.

"He does sound a lot more grown up then he was before." points out Cosmo

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I bet he has grown up a little more than last time, notice he didn't even use his big baby blues to beg us to let us have his way." says Wanda

"Yeah, maybe we can let him do it." says Cosmo

"Well...alright I don't think a couple hours of responsibility will hurt him." says Wanda

They went out with Poof and waited for Timmy to look up from his comic book.

"Alright timmy you can watch your little brother, you remember the rules right?" asks Wanda

"I do! And alright! Thanks guys I promise not to let you down this time." says Timmy

"We're trusting you." says Cosmo

They gave Timmy Poof and went off, Timmy smiles down at his little brother and hold him. He was fast asleep so it wouldn't be that hard even if he woke up he knew what to do. He puts Poof on the bed beside him and read his comic before playing fetch with Sparky. When Poof wakes up he turns on the tv and gets out with Sparky's magic some toys that belong to Poof and plays with him as well. They played for a good two hours before falling asleep, missing several of Wanda's calls.

"Cosmo we need to head home, something isn't right." says Wanda

"He still isn't answering?" asks Cosmo, getting worried

"No!" says Wanda

"Don't worry pudding pop, I'm sure they are okay." says Cosmo

They poof home and smile at the site, Sparky is beside the boys and Timmy is fast asleep with Poof fast asleep in his arms. Cosmo turns off the tv show that they were watching, for once not a violent cartoon but a cutesy cartoon perfect for baby Poof.

"He really is growing up." whispers Wanda

"Yeah, you don't think we will be forced to leave do you?" asks Cosmo

"Of course not, Timmy can't take care of himself he's still too young to even be home by himself. It will be a while before we ever get to leave Timmy. " says Wanda, she uses her wand and poofs up a blanket for her boys.

Wanda and Cosmo relaxed on Timmy's bed waiting for them to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days has passed since Timmy has babysat baby Poof, he goes to school with his "cats" all three of them and heads in early. Which confuses Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof he hates school. Timmy tries to lose them for a minute, he knows that the cream puffs are having an early school meeting, he losing them by going into the science lab and he goes to the auditorium, he sees Tootie in her Cream Puff uniform. Timmy has had a growth spurt himself so it is hard for him to hide. He does however manage to do so, his face turns bright red seeing her smile. Cosmo Wanda and Poof finally finds him and sees who is looking at. They smile at each other and try to keep quiet letting Timmy think they aren't there, they poof away to a different room, no one else would know they are there.

"Timmy has a crush on Tootie, that is so cute!" gushes Wanda

She doesn't really care for Trixie but bit her tongue for Timmy's sake. She was always so mean to him and he only existed to her when he was a girl and when he was popular other than that he wanted nothing to do with him. Unless it was to be mean and make fun of him, she was a little better than Francis but not much. Tootie however would go to the ends of this earth for Timmy and his happiness.

"I never seen that look before unless he was looking at Trixie." says Cosmo

"Poof Poof" says Poof

"Maybe now that they both like each other they can get together." says Wanda

"One problem, Timmy won't admit that he likes her." says Cosmo

"Hmm...I think we can change that, we just have to wait for the right moment and not tease him or he won't admit it. He will deny it and run away." says Wanda

"True. Hmm...Ooo! I have an idea what if we can get them together with a little help." says Cosmo

"But the rules prevent that Cosmo." says Wanda

"I know I know, but what if we just nudge them together." says Cosmo

"Well.. *she looks at the rule book* there's nothing against that I mean if they come together on their own." says Wanda

"Yay!" says Cosmo

"I got an idea, follow me." says Wanda

She leads the three to the art room and she poofs up some paper hearts that look like Timmy and Tootie cut them and writes on two of them and plops the two in both Tootie's and Timmy's backpack without signing them except to say "Secret Admirer".

"Oh I get it now! May I try it?" asks Cosmo

"When it's time, sweetie." says Wanda

"Alright." says Cosmo

They waited for their lunch break and set out the hearts on the ground cut in pieces. Then Cosmo poofs up a heart on the tree that says in the middle Tootie x Timmy, with an arrow go through it. When they hear Timmy and Tootie coming together, they hide in the nearby bush.

"Tootie?" asks Timmy

"Timmy? Are you my secret admirer?" asks Tootie, holding up her heart.

"Huh? I mean they look like I made them but I don't think I did." says Timmy

"Oh.." she says

Then she sees the heart on the tree and squeals seeing the tools in Timmy's hands despite his back turned from the tree. She hugs Timmy from behind blushing big time making Timmy blush too.

"D-do you like me Timmy? Is that what you are trying to say with this?" asks Tootie, pointing to the tree

Timmy gulped that looked exactly like the one drawn on his notebook in his backpack. He automatically connects the dots but doesn't say anything about it, he just nods because technically he did make it.

"Uh huh." says Timmy, shyly

"Aw! Timmy! I'm so happy!" says Tootie

She hugs him and they go tumbling but instinct kicks in and Timmy protects her the whole way down.

"Are you okay?" asks Timmy

"Uh huh, you protected me." says Tootie

"Yeah...I did." says Timmy

Timmy gets up and helps her up and holds her hand looking away from her. She blushes and looks away too, Cosmo and Wanda high five quietly watching the love birds enjoy lunch together.

The End


End file.
